1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to mobile device based security.
2. Background
The ease of accessing is an important consideration in the quality of the user experience associated with on-line applications such as web-based services and other network-based services. In many cases, accessing a service application can include entering a username, password, and one or more other authenticating credentials in order to gain access to that service. For example, a username, password, and a pseudo-random number may be entered in order to access a corporate virtual private network (VPN). The pseudo-random number may be synchronized between the corporate web-site and an electronic key fob carried by the user. In other instances, the user may be required to remember various passwords and other authentication information to access multiple service applications.
As more and more web-based service applications and other network-based service applications are utilized, the demand on the users to remember or otherwise being able to access a multitude of passwords and authentication information for the various service applications may become cumbersome. For example, a user may be required to carry multiple key fobs or be burdened with having to recall the various authentication information that is required to access different services such as banking, corporate VPN, academic sites, subscription sites for news and entertainment, and online shopping sites.